The White Vampire
by Andy'sLove
Summary: Follow along as a new girl discovers the secrets hidden within the Academy, and herself. What is the shadow that follows her? Are dreams just imaginary, or do they have more to say?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Vampire Knight but I do own my character, so let's have fun and not steal anybody's work and just enjoy the show. If I can remember how this dance goes . . .

Regular writing

_Memories or thoughts_

**Chapter One Arrival**

The wind sighed softly, blowing the five foot two inch girl's blood red wavy mid length hair behind her face. It caressed her face whining softly, as if to ease the loneliness in her heart.

_Oh Pappy. How am I gonna get through this one. I just don't know if I can take it anymore. No one understood me like you. What's the point of coming here? I'll never feel like I did before. Please help me get through it all. Can't believe those tightwad lawyers took everything. Probably would've took my violin too, if I hadn't put up a fight. Oh well, there's no goin back. "Get it done, if you're gonna do it Andy!" Right Pappy?_

With a sigh the girl took a few steps and entered the wrought-iron gate leading to the tall cream buildings.

She leaned against the clocktower and panted slightly.

_Man. They need a map for this place!_

A shiver ran up her spine and she stood straight stiffly. She slowly sneaked a glance to her right and nearly screamed. There shoved against the window, like sardines in a can, were a bunch of excited students, too busy staring at her to notice the wild tantrum the poor teacher was throwing in the background. The red head quickly adjusted her case upon her shoulder and ran to the only safe place she could think of. The forest.

**There's one. I'm pretty tired, so I'll do some more tomorrow. **

**Kaname - I need to be EVIL ME!**

**Andy - Shush up or I'll put you back into the box.**

**Kaname - Whatever, just don't leave me in there all night again, and don't make me so cuddly! I'm supposed to be EVIL!**

**???? - And don't forget Ore-sama and my cute Amy Filagry?!**

**Andy - Hai, hai. Now let me get some sleep and we'll do our best to pull through this!!!**

**Andromeda - Please Review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Vampire Knight but I do own my character, so let's have fun and not steal anybody's work and just enjoy the show. If I can remember how this dance goes . . .

Regular writing

_Memories or thoughts_

**Enjoy and review!!! **

Chapter Two Miaka and the Meeting

The blond haired man sighed deeply as he sat in his leather chair, staring at the small sign that read Chairman on the door in front of him. He slowly opened a locked drawer near him and gazed at a photo of a young woman with long blood red hair and mischievous twinkling eyes. He sighed once more and wiped the frame gently with his sleave.

_She's coming today Miaka. I hope she is just like you, instead of . . . Pappy told me a lot about her. It seems she doesn't remember anything about that night. Perhaps that's best. There's a young man I know here, I think she'll like. He's always in the forest. He seems pretty lonely now Yuuki is gone. I am too. I hope your daughter can be happy here. I'll do my best to give her all that she needs. I just hope nothing bad ends up happening. But things don't always go as we wish them to, do they?_

The man turned and looked out his window upon the now orange sky.

"It's going to be dark soon." he breathed out.

The girl walked softly upon the green carpet of grass beneath her feet. Above her the light twinkled in between the leaves of the trees, sending small beams of light around the whole forest.

_Yeesh! You'd think that they never saw a red head before! Well it is Japan, I guess most have black hair. Well they can forget it! I won't dye my hair! This forest is so peaceful. I think I found my new favorite place to be alone. I don't think I'll have much work since I already graduated back in America. I can't wait to curl up with a good book, and some hot noodles! Yummmmmmmmmmm. _

She suddenly was broken from her daydreaming, tripping and falling upon something lumpy. Looking up, she saw what she had fallen upon.

The dark green book slid slowly down, revealing a somewhat irritated looking young man with chocolate colored hair and dark maroon eyes.

"Well that was an interesting way to meet someone." he chuckled.

His voice wrapped around the girl like a silk robe, making her blush slightly. She quickly stood and apologized.

"I'm very sorry for falling on you! I didn't think anyone would be stupid enough to lay out in the open on the forest floor. Pappy said only stupid ones do something like that. I'm only repeating what he said to me of course. He always did have a rough way of talking, perhaps that's why he didn't have many friends. And people do say I'm like him. Wait! Does that mean that everyone didn't like me because I spoke like him! That's why they did all that stuff to me! You should know better than to take on such bad manners Andromeda. Serves you right! Still that's no way to judge someone, is it?!" she rambled.

His eyebrows raised slightly as she continued to speak. Here in front of him was a complete stranger, telling her whole life practically within the first few minutes of falling onto him. He smiled at her freeness, and slowly stood before her.

"Oh! I have to go! Do you think you could tell me where the Chairman's office is?" she pleaded.

"I'll do better than that, I'll take you there. I have some things to discuss with him myself." he replied leading her on a small path.

"Thank you so much! By the way, my name is Andromeda Kurochi."

"Mine is Kaname Kuran."

**Second one done! Woot!!!! I'll try to get more up again soon!!! Don't forget to tell me your thoughts so far. Even criticism is welcome! No really. The silence is killing me!!!!!!! And I'll just take anything bad and view it with such vehemence, that it shall spur me on to prove y'all wrong! (Tis just how I am.)**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Vampire Knight but I do own my character, so let's have fun and not steal anybody's work and just enjoy the show. Let the imagination run rampant! Woot!!!!

**Several chapters up! Boo-yah! I am so excited to get all these done. I hope the story is more exciting now, so I can get some reviews!? Maybe? Pretty please? I got scolded on my other story cause people wanted me to update. **

**Andy's love - Ittai! Ittai! Ok ok! I gave you several chapters alright?! Can't you be happy!?**

**Kaname - I told you to get more done. Next time do it quicker! And don't go playing around. Not like you have a boyfriend to go play with, so do more of the story! Understood?**

**Andy'slove trembles furiously.**

**Kaname - Don't cry now. I was only . . .!**

**Andy's love - Don't you dare talk to me like that! **

**??? - Yeah! Don't talk to a woman that way!**

**Andy's love - Kouga?! What are you doing here?**

**Kouga - Came to back my girl's creator up! **

**Haley - Yeah! Don't go given my creator an emotional breakdown. Who knows when my next chapter will be then! Bozo! Now I hope everyone reviews, or she'll be so sad! Oh no! I can see it already! No one reviews, Andy gets sad, and I'll be stuck in eternal sleep with Kouga!**

**Kouga - Yeah?!**

**Haley - Don't even think that way, fuzzy!**

**Andromeda - Hey isn't this my story? T_T**

**Haley - Oh right! Sorry. Let's go Kouga.**

**Kouga - Wait! Don't forget to review. Or else nobody's gonna get any lemons! ESPECIALLY ME!!!!**

**Andromeda and Andy watch as Kouga's dragged away by Haley. T_T T_T**

**Andromeda and Andy - Thank you for your patience and enjoy the story.**

Regular writing

_Memories or thoughts_

**Chapter Three - "Otou-san"**

Two sound knocks brought the chairman out of his musings.

"Come in!" he ordered.

His eyes widened as he watched the two young ones enter the room. He smiled mischievously as the brunette sat upon the sofa, with his book in his lap. The red haired girl stood straight in front of the chairman and bowed deeply.

"I'm very sorry for being so late. I was to meet you here earlier but lost track of the time. I sincerely apoligize." she stated.

_Great. He's gonna be soooo mad at me. I wouldn't be surprised if he threw a book at me. Pappy always said I lapsed into Gen-chan phases too often, and lost track of all reality._

"It's quite alright. I'm just glad you were in such good company, and that you arrived safely. Your room has been made, and your uniform is in place. Is there anything else I can do to make you more comfortable?" the chairman replied sitting on the edge of his desk.

Andromeda studied the chairman momentarily.

_He looks decent. And with all those letters he wrote to Pappy, he must care about us. He looks a little lonely. Well, perhaps that will work for both of us._

"I am aware of the offer you made to Pappy through your letters to us, and am willing to accept. Th-That is if you still w-want to. . ." Andromeda stuttered.

The chairman looked puzzled, and finally broke into a grin. He ran up to her and held her tightly, overjoyed at the announcement.

"You would?! Of course I still want you! I'm so happy! Rejoice Kaname-kun! I have a daughter again! Oh I can't wait for the holidays! We'll stay up late, eat junk food, and have wild parties! Quick my beloved daughter, call me Papa!!!"

Andromeda felt embarrassed being held so tightly, but relaxed into the mans touch as a warm feeling washed over her.

_He feels lonely and sad. Like someone dear to him has left him alone. He feels so warm with plenty of love to give. Very well, if you give me your love, I will give you mine._

The blond man continued to hold onto Andromeda tightly and sing his joy. Kaname looked on from the couch, smirking, waiting for the pain to "rain down." Both men became softly surprised when it didn't. The chairman froze suddenly as he felt two arms slowly wrap around his waist and the young lady looked up. Her blushing face reflected to her in his glasses, caused her to blush more. The man looked down and no longer saw a responsible young woman, but a lonely lost child starving for his love, and willing to give him hers. She took a deep breathe and said firmly, yet nervously, "Otou-san."

The chairman immediately let go and ran around his desk tossing rose petals in the air. Kaname stood next to her and they both watched in mild amusement.

"You've made his life completely new again." he stated.

"Did he have another daughter before Kaname?" she asked.

"Yes, but she moved away with her fiance. Yuuki, is now married."

The chairman stopped in his tracks and faced them suddenly.

"Did you eat? Are these your only clothes?" he interrupted.

"No I didn't eat, and yes these are my only clothes. I was lucky I even got this and my violin, no thanks to those tightwad lawyers." she grumbled.

"Tut, tut!" the chairman said bopping her lightly upon the head. "Young ladies shouldn't call people names. Now come, we'll all go eat. You too, Kaname. It's been far too long since you last had a meal with me and family."

They all went to the cafeteria, and had a late night dinner of lasagna. Afterwards, the men dropped Andromeda off at her room and went to the office once more.

"Are you sure the others will be alright with this?" the chairman inquired.

"I believe we will all be able to be good friends with Andromeda, but we will have some problems. Tomorrow is the first day and we have no night gaurds. How will we deal with the crowd?" Kaname replied.

"I'll think of something. Maybe I can get Andromeda to do it."

"Are you sure she can?"

"Trust me. She's a lot like her mother. And I noticed you let her call you by your first name only, Ka-na-me-kun!"

"Yes, well, there is nothing wrong with becoming good friends with the chairman's daughter. It's getting late, so I shall see you tomorrow. Goodnight chairman."

"Goodnight, Kaname-kun!"

Andromeda laid spread out upon her bed and sighed, closing her eyes.

_I'd say today has been fairly good, ne Pappy? I've got a family, a good friend, and a nice meal. I just hope everything turns out well this time Pappy. I miss you so. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Felt I had to change this chapter a little too! (The brain aint workin right). And a side note - Check out my girl Yui Talon on Twitter and Facebook. She's a fun, sci-fi, anime/manga lover (can belt out a couple opening songs too! But whether it's good or not is up to who listens. . . Just kidding! ^^ She's good!), who likes to write her own stories. I think she's really got something too. Just ask her and she'll post some info on it for ya. Plus she could use some more good friends like you all! I'll be posting more of the stories up soon! Look for it!**

**I don't know. I'm thinking of changing this to a different rating. I just don't see any Lemons for this one. My other story maybe, but not this one. It may have some dark turns (depending on what you think is dark. Ooooooh!) **

**Andromeda - Whew! **

**Kaname - growling softly - What? No! I must claim what is mine in the end. 'Tis destiny. **

Regular writing

_Memories or thoughts_

**Chapter Four - The Night Class**

The sun glimmered through the uncovered windows, shining upon the young red-head sleeping peacefully. "THUMP!" Andromeda sat up on the floor, and rubbed her nose gingerly.

_Great. Just what I need. First day of school and I'll have Rudolph as my nickname. Oh Pappy, don't let me mess this up. Let me make some good friends, without anything bad happening. Ugh! Cramping! I wish flaxseed did what it does for other girls, to me._

She glanced at the clock and squealed, running to the bathroom, to change quickly. After she got out and got dressed, she took a last look in the full mirror, twirling around once.

_At least the uniform isn't bad. Black always looks good with red. Time to go!_

The chairman greeted his new daughter with a huge hug, once she came in.

"Oh, you look so adorable, I don't want to let you go!" he cried.

"Can't breathe, Otou-san!" she gasped as he finally let go. "Should the chairman act this way? Besides, I'll be back soon. Bye, Otou-san!"

The spectacled teacher grunted roughly as she gave him her letter. Then turning to the class, he cleared his throat to speak.

"This is going to be your new classmate. Be nice, and greet her." he barked.

She felt the stares of all the gawking students and her eyebrow twitched voluntarily.

_Some greeting. You guys stare at everybody this way? Well if ya aint gonna talk, I don't feel I have to talk to you all._

"Where shall I sit, Sensei?" she asked politely.

"Over there." he stated pointing to the back.

She sat down swiftly and stared out the window, as the class continued. At the end of class, Andromeda was surrounded and all the students, bombarded her with questions. She growled softly under her breath, and pretended to be asleep. Soon the fun died and she was left to herself.

"Konichiwa, Kurochi-san! I'm Amy. Amy Fillagry."

Andromeda looked up and studied the girl who stood before her. She was small and cute, with blond hair and blue eyes.

_Well, at least I'm not the only strange hair-colored foreigner. Kawaii. She's kinda like a pixie. Thankfully, she doesn't seem to be the type that'll yak my ears off._

The two sat quietly for a few moments, taking turns talking and listening, before Andromeda decided she would like Amy as a friend. As they walked out and towards the courtyard, Amy told her all about the school.

"You should have been here when my mother went to school here. The Night Class was just as popular as they are now." she explained.

"Night Class?" Andromeda raised an eyebrow.

"You'll see."

Just as Andromeda opened the hallway door, she heard loud squealing and yelling, coming from a huge crowd of people.

"Wow, it's just like a rock concert! All they need is some lighters, to seal the deal." she yelled out to Amy just as she was lost in the growing mass.

The gates opened, and the crowd grew wilder, as a small group in white uniforms exited. Andromeda recognized Kaname, but was being pushed and shoved too much to care. Suddenly, without warning she tripped and fell onto the concrete. She felt something heavy on top of her and opened her eyes, only to be faced with the face of a curly blond guy in a white uniform. Surprise quickly transformed into pure anger, as his hands wandered towards forbidden territory. He smirked and a vein popped in her took a deep breath and kneed him as hard as she could, in the you-know-who! He rolled off groaning, and the crowd began to yell at Andromeda.

"You hurt Idol-sempai!"

"How dare you!"

"Now you'll pay!"

She grew startled as a bunch of people tried to hold her down and beat her.

_What the heck is going on? He wanted a little something and I gave it to him! How dare he, for not getting off! That's it! No one treats me this way! Screw you!_

Kaname sighed as he watched the mob grow violent. He hated to see the one girl, whom he had taken a liking to, be beat up because of one of those under his charge.

"Aido-kun?" he exhaled.

The blond shivered as he was bent over to the ground, dealing with the pain.

"We'll discuss this later." Kaname finished.

The rest of the Night Class group watched in concern, and just as Kaname stepped forward to calm the crowd, they all gasped softly. A quick red streak was seen shooting out from underneath the rowdy crowd. No one was supposed to be able to move that fast, except those of their own kind! They all watched as Andromeda swung off a tree branch and lightly landed on the cream stucco walls that surrounded their dorm.

"Get back down here!"

"Yeah! Nobody hurts our Idol-sempai!"

"How dare you!"

A vein popped in Andromeda's head as she heard the crowd yelling at her. Unable to take anymore, she yelled back.

"How dare I? How dare you all! Jumping on one person, without giving her a chance to explain! And how dare your precious Idol-senpai for trying to cop a feel! You think I'm gonna take a man doing as he pleases with me! I don't think so! And what is wrong with you people! Squawking and squealing, like a bunch of geese! Now, I'm sure you all think the Night Class is very busy and tired. So if you're here to say hi, say hi and go back to your dorms! And I swear, the next person who tries to mess with me, I will hunt them down and make their life a living hell! Ya hear!" she pants.

The crowd was silent a few moments, till the boys began to blush. The boys then started to offer Andromeda help down the wall, and the girls squealed, calling her cool. Another vein popped in her head and they all froze.

Her voice grew raspy and deep, with a slight growl to it as she spoke next, "I thought I told you to go to bed? NOW!"

All the crowd laughed and went running to their dorms, all the while yelling promises of seeing her tomorrow. Andromeda slipped down the wall as they all left and sighed deeply, closing her eyes.

"It never gets old with you!"

Andromeda opened her eyes and watched as Kaname began to rub her head.

"Shut up! My head hurts, rub harder." she retorted.

"I thought you wouldn't take a man doing what he wants to you?"

"But you're not. I told you to do it!"

The rest of the Night Class gasped as they watched the scene before them.

_Kaname-sama is smiling! And she had the audacity to stick her tongue out at him and wink too! _

"Ne, Kaname?" another gasp.

"Hmm?"

"Does Otou-san know how they all are like that?"

"You'll have to ask him."

"Yeah. Alright. Thank you for the rub, my head feels better. I'll let you get to class. Bye Kaname!"

They all watched as the red-head ran towards the main classrooms and slowly followed Kaname to their classes, murmuring all along the way.

**Tell me what you all think so far. It gets more exciting, I promise. Don't forget to bug Yui!**


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Vampire Knight but I do own my character, so let's have fun and not steal anybody's work and just enjoy the show. Let's get this party started!

**Sooooooo many chapters, soooo little time. T_T**

Regular writing

_Memories or thoughts_

**Chapter Five - Night Guard!**

"Otou-san!"

Andromeda slammed her hands on the desk, stirring her adoptive father from his cat-nap. He immediately hopped up and squeezed her tightly in his embrace.

"Oh my beautiful daughter! Did you have a wonderful day? Make friends? Of course you made friends, everyone should love you as much as I do!" he blurted.

"Oh yes. Andromeda is very popular, and has a very beautiful voice too. It really carries well."

Kaname walked soundlessly towards them smirking, as Andromeda blushed furiously.

"You must do something about them, Otou-san!" Andromeda demanded, breaking free from her fathers grasp.

"Hmm. I know! You can be the new night guard!" he suggested.

"What? No!" she began.

"Then you'll be even more popular and you'll get to spend more time with me!" he interjected.

"More popular . . . Ugh. Just what I need. Now I feel another headache coming on."

She fell down on the couch, sighing, with her head down.

"Want me to rub it?" Kaname and the Chairman offered in unison.

Andromeda eyed them questioningly, and stood up suddenly.

"No thank you. I think I'll just go to bed." she stated.

"Before that, I have a favor to ask you Andromeda." Kaname began. "The ladies in my dorm have been wishing to meet you. If you are all right with this Chairman."

"Mmm! Of course she can!" the Chairman stated nodding excitedly.

"If Otou-san says so, then I'd love to!" she told Kaname.

"Good. Then you may meet us at Moon Dorm at ten am." he smiled.

"Ok. Goodnight Otou-san, Kaname." she grinned back leaving the office.

"Are you positive you want her to be the new night guard, Chairman? My people have no problems with it but . . ." Kaname said turning back to the Chairman.

"Don't worry Kaname. That girl is a lot like her mother. She'll be just fine. She might even surprise you." The chairman stated, glasses gleaming in the light.

The ray of moonlight shined brightly upon the pure white violin, sitting in its open case. Andromeda mumbled slightly and tossed on her bed, as the violin's glow began to pulse.

Andromeda heard a young lady's voice ring out in the forest surrounding her. She followed, coming to a young brunette sitting on an old stump. The brunette smiled and ran off.

"Wait!" Andromeda called, running after her.

She was then brought to a clearing with a decent cottage on the grounds. A small girl played in the front, picking wildflowers and making them into wreathes. The scene faded and Andromeda saw the first young lady point in another direction. Here, the cottage was now burning in flames.

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up! Get up!"

Andromeda watched in horror as the same little girl now cried over her parents still, cold bodies, in front of the fire-engulfed cottage.

"Please! Don't leave me alone! He's coming Mommy! Get up!" she continued to push her mothers side, before growing frantic, and began hitting them with all her might, in order to rouse them in some way.

The fired roared on and an upstairs window is heard crashing. The little girl looks up and spots Andromeda.

"Help me!" she runs to Andromeda. "Don't let him take me, too! Don't let him hurt me!"

A dark figure streams after the little one, as she runs. Just as the little girl almost reaches Andromeda, the dark figure overtakes the little one, flashing quickly what looks like a mans face. The scene fades and all Andromeda hears are screams of terror, echoing in the darkness.

Tears streamed down Andromeda's face as she sat up in the bed. She picks up the glowing violin, and begins to play the same song, in front of the open window, the young lady had first sang.

_I'm sorry little one. I now realize that you and the young lady are one and the same. Please forgive me. Tis my lot in life to watch you, and others suffer, unable to do anything to stop it. The least I can do is remember your story and play it in your song. I'm so sorry._

More tears fell as she continued to play the haunting tune.

The wind whined softly and carried the notes in the night sky, past Kaname, sitting on his balcony wall.

"What sadness." he whispered to the wind as silent tears began to fall.

Downstairs Ichijou sniffles on the bottom stair.

"I've never heard something so sad." he whimpers.

"My heart hurts." Shiki stated in a melancholy tone on the couch, next to Rima, clutching his chest.

"It's like a story." Ruka sighs sadly.

"A story of a monster, . . . and its poor victims." Rima corrected, before burying her head in Shikis' shoulder.

Andromeda's eyes stare at the ceiling for a minute, on the floor. She quickly checked the clock and screamed running to the bathroom.

Two rapid knocks came before Andromeda burst into the Chairman's office.

"Ohio Otou-san!" she cries out.

The blond man hugs her tight and squeezes her.

"My beautiful daughter! Did you sleep well?"

"Good enough."

"Here's some money for clothes." he states shoving a wad in her hand. "Just don't forget to show them all to me when you're done!"

"Money for clothes?"

"Yes! You'll be with girls. They'll want to get you into dresses and such, if they see you only in your uniform. But my daughter looks cute in anything, no matter how many times she wears it!"

She looked down at her wrist watch and yelps.

"Bye Otou-san!" she says running out door.

Andromeda spots Amy in the hall, and grabs a quick hug. Amy smiles and looks back after Andromeda runs through the hall exit, the wind rushing past her, as Andromeda yells back. "I'm gonna be late!"


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Vampire Knight but I do own my character, so let's have fun and not steal anybody's work and just enjoy the show.

**I want to take a moment to thank you for all comments and favorites I have received so far. You all have been so patient. I hope the story continues to feed your fic-hunger as many of your stories do for me. Thanks for your patience and I'll keep trying to update this as often as possible. Be on the look out for more different stories in the future! I've got some plots written for a few differing anime. But first I'll try to finish this and my Kouga/OC story, before doing those. Enjoy the show!**

Regular writing

_Memories or thoughts_

**Chapter Six - Forgiveness**

"Now I expect you all to behave with graciousness and greet Andromeda with kindness. Ichijou, inform me when she arrives." Kaname ordered as he climbed the marble stairs. "And Aido-kun?" he paused turning.

"H-hai, Kaname-sama?" the blond shivered.

"I expect you remember our last conversation."

"Hai, Kaname-sama." Aido confirmed bowing, as Kaname glided out of sight, before collapsing on the floor.

"Alright, you heard him. Let's treat Andy-chan proper!" Ichijou clapped his hands before he started to dust the table once more.

Ruka sighed, leaning back against Kain. He looked down at her questioningly.

"Don't worry. I'll be good." she assured him, as she closed her eyes in rest.

Andromeda held her stomach, as she bent over on the steps panting. Taking a deep breath she stood determinedly straight and pushed the black rose engraved doorknob. The door opened wide and the night dorm stood to greet her, just as the grandfather clock chimed ten am.

"Yes! I made it!" Andromeda jumped up and down, not noticing their presence.

She turned as Ichijou coughed and scowled.

"What? Didn't your parents teach you the importance of punctuality?" she huffed.

Suddenly smiles grew on all their faces, and they ushered her in by the arm. Shiki, Ichijou, and Kain sat on the couches.

"I am known as Ruka. It is nice to finally meet you." she stated warmly. "Tell me, Andromeda. Is it your natural hair color?"

"Yes tell us." Rima included.

Andromeda felt a small warm shiver run up her spine as Ruka and Rima fingered and played with her hair.

"Well yes. No dye has ever touched my hair."

"Beautiful, like blood." Ruka purred.

The men watched curiously as the women bonded with Andromeda. They had never seen them take to another female so quickly, let alone a human.

"But why are you in the school uniform, Andromeda?" Rima noticed.

"Oh, the lawyers took all my clothes after Pappy died." Andromeda responded quietly. "I was lucky they let me keep my violin."

"We'll have to change that." Rima and Ruka's eyes glinted excitedly.

"Here they go again." Shiki murmured softly.

Andromeda felt another familiar shiver up her spine, and the burning sensation of being stared at. She quickly looked up.

"Kaname!" she smiled. "Ohio!"

He smiled back and quickly came down the stairs.

"Ohio. Did you sleep well?"

She looked sown awkwardly and fidgeted.

"You know, I heard someone playing the violin last night. Was it you, Andy-chan?" Ichijou interrupted. "It was very moving."

"Indeed. I should like to know whom it was, for whoever is able to move others in such a way, must have a beautiful heart." Kaname added.

"It wasn't that great. It was very depressing, although I heard the song in a happier tune." Andromeda blushed.

"Kaname-sama, we'd like to take Andromeda shopping for some proper clothes. Is this alright?" Rima asked.

"Certainly. Shall we all go?" Kaname responded leading them to the doors.

"Oooh, I can't wait!" Rima squeeled softly.

They all started to grab their coats of the wall, when Andromeda turned and recognized a certain blond nearby.

"Ah! The perverted blond!" Andromeda announced.

Aido's head drooped as he spoke. "I'm gravely sorry for what happed the other day miss."

Andromeda's eyes widen as he proceeds to kneel before her. She quickly stands above him.

"Indeed. It is quite vexing to have a stranger try to feel you up." she lightly bops him on the head and turns towards the one coat left hanging. "Now, let's all get going, hmm?"

His head rises quickly and his eyes brighten.

"You mean?"

"Of course I would love nothing more than to punish you myself, but it seems someone has beaten me to it." she eyes Kaname suspiciously, and he evades her gaze, as she tosses Aido the coat.

"Then . . ."

"Yes, you're forgiven!"

Aido hops up quickly and hugs Andromeda tight. Kaname's eyes spark and he whispers, "Bucket?"

Aido quickly releases Andromeda and darts in front of the group and out of the door, and harms way. Andromeda casts Kaname another questioning glance before following the others.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Vampire Knight but I do own my character, so let's have fun and not steal anybody's work and just enjoy the show. Woot!

**Awwww! You guys! I love all the comments/reviews I've gotten! Must write more! **

**I hope you enjoy the next chapter! **

**Don't forget to review, it helps tell me if something needs changing!**

Regular writing

_Memories or thoughts_

**Chapter Seven - Girls Like, ahem! I Mean LIVE, To Shop!**

Andromeda gaped as she watched two extremely fast blurs rush around the shop. Not two seconds had they entered when Ruka and Rima dashed off, pulling clothes off the racks and shelves, and piled them onto Andromeda's arms.

"Not that I don't appreciate the effort, but this may be a bit much! Ah!" Andromeda gasped as she began to teeter backwards.

Ruka quickly caught her before she tipped fully, and calling to Rima, headed off to the dressing stalls.

"Now try all of them in order, and come out to show us each one." The girls ordered her as the stall closed.

"No way!" came the gruff reply.

Eyes glinting, evil smirks rising, and armed with sharp nails, both girls quickly enter the said stall.

"Hey! What the? Stop! Your hands are cold!"

All the guys faces turned beet red as they heard Andromeda's last shriek. Kaname turned quickly and growled, before all men stood stock straight against the wall.

"Andromeda, you have such a nice figure. You could model with me and Shiki any day!" Rima complimented.

"Thanks. Hey what does this have to do with you takin off my undies?"

"Come now Andromeda, a girl's got to have nice undergarments, just in case." Ruka calmly replied.

"In case of what?"

Aido snickers, before he spots Kaname's face turning scarlet. A small lady pauses hearing Andromeda yelling, looking worried.

"Girls helping their girlfriend with new wardrobe." Shiki states.

"Ah, if you need any assistance let me know."

Ruka and Rima walk out of the stall with a huge pile of clothes, and go to the register to pay, before returning to the men.

"Come out already Andromeda. You look really cute! Show the boys." Rima calls.

"No!"

"Don't make me drag you out, young lady!" Ruka growls.

Slowly the stall door creaked open, and Andromeda stepped out. The whole group stared with open mouths at the site. Andromeda stood still, fidgeting nervously with her new dress. The light blue a-line one-piece dress fell softly to her knees, and was tied tight around her waist with a wide black velvet bow. Her black pumps made her look two inches taller, and her hair was down with a black rose tucked in her blood red contrasting hair. Ruka finally nudged Kaname.

"Go compliment her." she spoke softly.

He smiled and walked to Andromeda, leaving a stunned Ruka behind with Kain. Just as he reached her, Andromeda's stomach growled fiercely.

"Would you do me the honor of accompanying me to a simple dinner and movie, pretty Ojou-san?" he asked holding out his hand.

A feeling began to wash over her as she saw his eyes.

_He seems really happy. Did I do it? Well, I guess it's ok to make someone happy. He needs me to smile? It's nice to be needed._

After the dinner, the group went to see a movie. Ruka sat with Kain, Rima was content with being fed popcorn by Shiki, and Andromeda and Kaname were stuck in front of them all. Ruka smirked as Andromeda's head fell onto Kaname's shoulder.

The door of the chairman's office opened swiftly, revealing Andromeda and Kaname with a few bags of clothes.

"Oh, my scrumptious girl! You look adorable! Have you fallen for my Andromeda already Kaname? I'll not let you have her unless you plan on marriage!" the chairman gushed grabbing Andromeda in a tight squeeze.

"Otou-san, it's not…"

"As a matter of face, I'd like to court Andromeda with a view to marriage." Kaname calmly stated.

"Oh." the chairman let go of Andromeda suddenly.

"What?" Andromeda shouted. "Stop joking! You don't even like me like that!" Andromeda backed into a corner."What makes you think that?"

"None of you actions gave that thought!"

"Maybe you just weren't looking carefully." Kaname leaned in closer, as the chairman watched with wide fan girl eyes. "Goodnight, love."

Andromeda gasped as the door closed, falling to the ground as Kaname left. She held her now burning ear with her fingers.

"How can he be like that?" she cried out.

"Are you alright, my daughter?" the chairman pulled Andromeda on the couch. "I know it seems sudden, but I do know Kaname-kun would never hurt you. But we can always discuss that more later. I want to ask you about your condition I heard in Pappy's letters."

"Otou-san, don't worry. Pappy and I did a lot of exercises. And I know I'll be alright as long as I'm not upset, or in big crowds. I just don't think I'll be alright with Kaname. How am I to have a normal relationship with someone, if I can't trust myself around them all the time?" Andromeda began to cry.

"Don't worry. You can come spend some time at the cottage with me. You hungry? I've got lasagna!"

"Can I get my violin first?"

"Of course."

"Otou-san."

The blond stopped, bags in hand.

"Arigatou." (thank you) Andromeda whispered, red faced and sniffling.

The blond held himself back from grabbing the poor girl and suffocating her with another tight squeeze. However, he was unable to wipe the goofy blissful grin off his face the entire journey to the cottage.


End file.
